


Человеческий фактор

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: 1. Plat du jour (фр) — блюдо дня2. Каперсы — маринованные нераспустившиеся цветочные бутоны растения каперсы колючие (Capparis spinosa). На вкус они кисло-солено-острые.3. NaCl (хлорид натрия) — поваренная (пищевая) соль4. Filou (фр.) — плут, пройдоха5. Боро-маркет (Borough-market) — крупнейший и старейший продуктовый рынок Лондона по южному берегу Темзы, сразу за Лондонским Глазом. Туда рекомендуется идти или с тугим кошельком, или с уже плотно набитым желудком )6. Чили кон карне (chili con carne) — мексиканское острое блюдо из фасоли и мелко рубленой говядины с большим количеством перца чили. Ныне — популярнейшее блюдо английский пабов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. 11:30**  
  
Молодой человек в черном гладком костюме и со столь же гладкими, зализанными назад и с боков волосами, брезгливо сморщил нос в сторону тарелки.

— По-моему, — сказал он голосом темным и густым, как подлива на краю этой тарелки, — по-моему, меня пытались отравить.  
  
По другую сторону тарелки — вернее, стола, на котором она располагалась — застыли двое черных джентльменов, уже не таких гладких; вид одного из них можно было даже назвать умеренно всклокоченным.  
  
— Сэр, — прокашлял умеренно всклокоченный джентльмен. Второй молча стоял рядом, пытаясь понять, как реагировать на, прямо скажем, непривычное заявление. Их ресторан не мог позволить себе незапланированных скандалов — поэтому вместо того, чтобы выставить нахала за дверь или просто вызвать полицию, оба джентльмена были вынуждены тщательно и всесторонне обдумывать вопрос, выходящий за рамки рассказа о _plat du jour_ [1].  
  
— Уверяю вас, сэр… мы не… — джентльмен прокашлялся еще раз, потом продолжил более уверенным тоном. — Может, сэр захочет представиться, чтобы я как управляющий понимал, как решить возникшее недоразумение…  
  
— Вы давно в ресторанном бизнесе? — вопрос поворотом головы был переадресован второму джентльмену.  
  
— Пятый год, сэр! — усы второго джентльмена, как и сам он, воинственно дернулись. — И это первый раз, когда наш ресторан обвиняется в чем-либо подобном!  
  
— Пятый год? — молодой человек медленно провел взглядом от встопорщенных усов до кромки стола, скрывающей остаток тела джентльмена, и обратно. — Пятый год, и вы все еще не знаете меня? — Он дал собеседнику обдумать эту мысль, после чего ткнул пальцем в лежавший рядом с ним странный прибор, похожий на электронные весы со стрелкой.  
  
— Видите? — обвиняющим тоном продолжил молодой человек, — содержание хлорида натрия в каперсах [2] в вашем, условно говоря, ресторане зашкаливает почти в три раза.  
  
Джентльмены растерянно заткнулись.  
  
— Более того, я видел — своими глазами! — крупицы хлорида натрия [3] на некоторых столах и даже в некоторых блюдах!  
  
Если бы джентльмены не заткнулись растерянно чуть раньше, они бы непременно сделали это сейчас.  
  
— Раз уж вы меня не знаете, — вздохнул молодой человек, — канал BBC 12+, программа «Черное пальто, или обедаем с мистером Смитом». То есть со мной.  
  
— Мистер… Смит?  
  
— Псевдоним, разумеется. Не рекомендую вам так меня называть.  
  
— А…  
  
— Я вообще не рекомендую Вам меня называть.  
  
— Мистер…  
  
— Неважно. Важно то, что ваш ресторан нарушил санитарно-гигиенические нормы и подверг опасности здоровье граждан Великобритании.  
  
— Сэр, — только и смог просипеть вновь утративший голос всклокоченный джентльмен, — примите наши самые искренние извинения. Мы все проверим и примем все возможные меры, чтобы более не допускать подобных ошибок. Ваш обед, разумеется, за счет заведения.  
  
— Что же, приемлемо. Тем более десерты у вас почти без хлорида натрия. Вы можете идти.  
  
— Э…  
  
\- Я вас отпускаю. И… да, благодарю за сотрудничество.  
  
Черные джентльмены растерянно переглянулись, но под побудительным взглядом молодого человека развернулись и засеменили в сторону кухни.  
  
\-------  
  
В коридоре между кухней и служебными помещениями черного джентльмена перехватил другой — уже сине-коричневый, сдавший смену коллегам.  
  
— Это он? — спросил сине-коричневый, вытягивая подбородок в сторону обеденного зала и вопросительно поднимая брови.  
  
— Он, — подтвердил черный. — Ты его знаешь?  
  
— Конечно, знаю. Нет, ну, лично я с ним не знаком, но слышал от наших. Такая популярность — газеты, телеэфир…  
  
— Газеты? Я думал, он только на телевидении.  
  
Сине-коричневый фыркнул.  
  
— Ну, конечно, «только на телевидении». Французы — они одним телеэфиром довольствоваться не будут. Тем более ресторанные критики.  
  
— Критики? — черный задумчиво наморщил лоб. — Я думал, он что-то вроде… Проверяющего.  
  
— Ну, и проверяющего тоже. Он завтракал у нас неделю назад. Мсье… как его… Филей [4] или что-то вроде… Завтракал, да. Бесплатно. Обещал хороший отзыв написать…  
  
Черный мужчина попытался сквозь матовое окошко разглядеть обеденный зал, через который сейчас ровными шагами направлялся к выходу молодой человек с зализанными черными волосами и неведомым, но опасным прибором.  
  
Французский ресторанный критик, работающий на BBC под псевдонимом Мистер Смит? Ну, Лондон видал и не такое. И до сих пор стоит, прошу заметить. Держится и не поддается никаким тлетворным влияниям, будь то бесконечные палестинцы, предлагающие варварскую остро-пряную еду на Боро-маркет [5], или лягушатники, смеющие критиковать британскую кухню.  
  
Успокоенный этой философской мыслью, черный мужчина заспешил дальше по коридору. Его ждал возмутительный заказ от пожилой пары из Чехии, пожелавшей ознакомиться с истинной английской кухней на примере чили кон карне [6] и двух пинт пива. Ничего, подумал мужчина, ничего. Он справится. Англия выдержит и это.  
  
Молодой человек тем временем вышел на улицу, на ходу расправляя воротник пальто.  
  
Из припаркованной в паре шагов от входа машины выбралось двое мужчин в кричаще неприметных классических костюмах. От стены дома шагнул еще один. В воздухе мелькнула пластиковая карта и металлические браслеты.  
  
— Мистер Шерлок Холмс, — скорее сообщил, чем спросил, мужчина. — Вы арестованы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Plat du jour (фр) — блюдо дня  
> 2\. Каперсы — маринованные нераспустившиеся цветочные бутоны растения каперсы колючие (Capparis spinosa). На вкус они кисло-солено-острые.  
> 3\. NaCl (хлорид натрия) — поваренная (пищевая) соль  
> 4\. Filou (фр.) — плут, пройдоха  
> 5\. Боро-маркет (Borough-market) — крупнейший и старейший продуктовый рынок Лондона по южному берегу Темзы, сразу за Лондонским Глазом. Туда рекомендуется идти или с тугим кошельком, или с уже плотно набитым желудком )  
> 6\. Чили кон карне (chili con carne) — мексиканское острое блюдо из фасоли и мелко рубленой говядины с большим количеством перца чили. Ныне — популярнейшее блюдо английский пабов.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. 11:38**  
  
Дополнительным преимуществом ресторана, помимо поголовного идиотизма сотрудников (не считая, к счастью, поваров — еда была отменной, почти как у Анджело; возможно, это пунктик всех ресторанов с криминальным прошлым?) — ну так вот, дополнительно к плюсам качественной кухни, у ресторана было прекрасное расположение. Кенсингтон изобиловал туристами и состоятельными налогоплательщиками — значит, стрелять не будут.  
  
А еще — у некоторых здешних официантов была восхитительная привычка приезжать на работу на мотоциклах.  
  
Шерлок послушно позволил защелкнуть на себе наручники, сделал несколько медленных шагов в сторону машины, не сильно отрываясь от сопровождающего — после чего, не разворачиваясь, локтем въехал ему в солнечное сплетение, поднырнул под руку одного из классических пиджаков и рванул наискосок через улицу. Эти идиоты рано расслабились. И на узкой улочке им не развернуться. Дважды идиоты. Можно надеяться, будут и трижды.  
  
Идиоты не подвели: один бросился сообщать по рации и заводить машину (решили соблюдать тишину до ареста и заглушили мотор? боже, как умилительно), второй — приводить в сознание единственный мозг команды. Блестяще. Похоже, их не предупредили, как Шерлок водит мотоциклы в наручниках.  
  
Через пять секунд заранее присмотренный мотоцикл уже несся по узкой Дрейсон Мьюс к станции подземки Хай Стрит Кенсингтон. Там всюду камеры, но перехват на дорогах уже объявлен, а вот полиция подземки вряд ли ожидает, что ей тоже придется участвовать в облаве. Самоуверенность — прекрасная черта для полицейских. Чертовски удобная. Интересно, где его сейчас ожидают? Наверняка считают, что беглец будет пробиваться в тихие районы западной части Темзы. Любой сбегающий от полиции болван поступил бы именно так.  
  
Стряхнув наручники прямо возле мотоцикла, Шерлок легкой рысцой направился к станции. Первый раунд он выиграл. И ему нужно найти прикрытие до того, как начнется второй


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. 11:58**  
  
Удобнее всего было бы доехать до Гайд-парк-корнер, но подозрительная суета на следующей станции и просочившиеся в вагон полицейские, державшие себя так, будто им здесь ничего не нужно, заставили Шерлока выскользнуть раньше. Чуть ссутулившись и перекинув пальто через руку, он проследовал вместе с толпой мимо служащих подземки и вышел на ветреную улицу. Боже благослови туристов.  
  
Южный Кенсингтон. Благополучие и пафос. Говорят, средняя продолжительность жизни здесь на 5 лет больше, чем у жителей западного Лондона. Узкие улицы, ряды унифицированных особняков 18 века с табличками Watching Neighbouhood [1] (самая гениальная из майкрофтовских идей — ни один полицейский не выявит столько правонарушений, сколько скучающая пожилая леди), три крупных музея, пять супермаркетов, куча пабов, шесть статусных и полтора десятка средней руки отелей, неподалеку Гайд-парк…  
  
И целая аллея языковых школ, кишащих японцами, бразильцами и русскими. Сейчас у них, очевидно, начинался обед — улица была забита группками разномастных людей, а в воздухе носились обрывки полуграмотных английских фраз. Шерлок поморщился, осмотрелся и примкнул к шумной группе высоких темноволосых мужчин, пытаясь протиснуться к центру и при этом не попасть под размашистую жестикуляцию.  
  
— Ю ауа нью тичер? — один из, очевидно, испанцев заметил новоприбывшего.   
  
— Ю а, — автоматически поправил Шерлок.  
  
— Ю а нью тичер? — исправился тот.  
  
— Ю а ауа. Или лучше А ю ауа, если это вопрос, а не предложение. [2]  
  
Испанец даже не смутился — наоборот, широко разулыбался:  
  
— Нью тичер! Ю гоу аз ту музео! [3]  
  
— Where do I go? [4] — не понял Шерлок.   
  
— Извините, — вмешался еще один испанец, с мягким акцентом и чистой грамматикой. — Нас предупредили, что после обеда будет экскурсия в Музей естествознания.  
  
— О. Конечно. — Ну хоть кому-то занятия английским пошли на пользу.   
  
Музей. Лучше бы Виктории и Альберта, там удобная коллекция костюмов и париков. С другой стороны, Музей естествознания… В детстве Шерлок очень его любил и исследовал многие закоулки — и не только открытые для туристов. Подойдет.  
  
Мимо группы — не особо, впрочем, вглядываясь — прошагал полицейский. Шерлок стянул с головы первого собеседника шляпу и напялил ее на себя, чуть надвинув на лоб. Испанец — вот же народ! — засмеялся и стал указывать на Шерлока товарищам.  
  
— Oh, great, — заключил Шерлок. — Let`s go. [6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Watching Neighbouhood — система наблюдения за правопорядком силами гражданских лиц, наподобие добровольных народных дружин в СССР или системы гражданского патрулирования, описанной в фильме «Полицейская Академия»  
> 2\. Обыгрывается фраза «Are you our new teacher?» (а ю ауа нью тиче) — «Вы наш новый учитель?» Испанец говорит с грубейшими грамматическими ошибками, Шерлок пытается поправить.  
> 3\. Нью тичер! Ю гоу аз ту музео! — Новый учитель! Ты идешь нас в музей! («Музей» произнесен по-испански)  
> 4\. Where do I go? — Куда я иду?  
> 5\. Музей естествознания — Natural History Museum, один из крупнейших естественнонаучных музеев мира.  
> 5\. Oh, great. Let`s go. — О, великолепно. Идем.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. 12:14**  
  
По дороге в музей Шерлок разговорился с испанцем. Тот оказался переводчиком из Мадрида, приехавшим обновить свои знания британского английского: «Вы знаете, ваш язык последние годы очень быстро меняется. Мне уже не хватает классических словарей». Он гордо кивнул, когда Шерлок объявил его руководителем группы, и даже одолжил свой бежевый плащ, когда Шерлок признался, что давно хотел попробовать подобный стиль.  
  
Внутри музея Шерлок сразу потащил группу к лестнице, объяснив, что с верхней галереи открывается прекрасный вид на скелет диплодока, а также что не хочет мешать встрече с прекрасным и будет ждать их на выходе через час — и нырнул в галерею Красной зоны, чуть не забыв вернуть плащ и шляпу.  
  
Темные коридоры Красной зоны, олицетворявшей вулканическую эру, делали камеры наблюдения практически слепыми и позволяли безопасно добраться до служебных помещений. Первый же служебный кабинет оказался пустым и безжизненным, как земля до вулканической эпохи. Шерлок рухнул в кресло возле компьютера и начал набирать первый вероятный пароль, прихлебывая из забытой кем-то еще дымящейся чашки. Как все удачно…  
  
— Чарлз Дарвин, — раздался за спиной спокойный, с возрастной хрипотцой и легким акцентом, мужской голос.  
  
Черт.  
  
— Я так и думал, но не подходит, — Шерлок очень постарался не показать, что его застали врасплох. Даже не стал поворачиваться.  
  
— Слитно и кириллицей.  
  
— Тут нет кириллицы, — упрямо сообщил Шерлок.  
  
— И не нужно. Я ее помню наизусть. Разрешите. — В поле зрения возникла морщинистая рука, узловатые пальцы медленно прошлись по клавиатуре. — Прошу.  
  
— Благодарю. — Шерлок все же развернулся в кресле к собеседнику. Влезать в базы Скотланд-Ярда при посторонних было бы совсем глупо; и без того он упустил, что чай был еще горячим. Непозволительно.  
  
— Профессор Додо, — церемонно кивнул собеседник — пожилой, но еще не старый джентльмен в теплом свитере, мягких замшевых брюках и, черт возьми, тапочках.  
  
— Здесь у меня, по сути, второй дом, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил профессор, кивая на тапочки. — Каменные полы, конечно, не греют, но по ним очень удобно скользить.  
  
— Как в русском имперском балете? — не удержался Шерлок.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Шерлок помотал головой, чувствуя, что вот-вот сам скользнет в кроличью нору.  
  
— Почему Додо? Вы же не филолог или математик, вы…  
  
— Профессор минералогии Добрачев-Ксешинский. Не все могут выговорить. А вы — тот самый мистер Холмс, которого сейчас ищут по всему музею.  
  
О черт. Шерлок мельком взглянул на окна — высокие ставни с металлическим переплетом вряд ли открывались с момента постройки.  
  
— Да не паникуйте вы. Во-первых, я читал ваши работы по сравнению минералов из разных рудников. Очень впечатляют.  
  
Шерлок неверяще уставился на профессора.  
  
— Во-вторых… Вы, полагаю, знаете Набокова?  
  
— Американский писатель середины ХХ века.  
  
— Вообще-то русский, — мягко поправил профессор.  
  
— То, что он родился в России, не означает...  
  
— Я о другом. У Набокова было гениальное самоощущение. Он, например, писал, что в октябре 1917 года был влюблен и потому Октябрьской революции не заметил.  
  
— Э… Вы…  
  
Профессор вздохнул.  
  
— Я ученый, мистер Холмс. Как, во многом, и вы. Вы знаете, какие ведомства вас сейчас разыскивают?  
  
— Догадываюсь, — буркнул Шерлок.  
  
— Отлично. Я слышал краем уха, и этого было достаточно. Я принципиально не поддерживаю политические игрища, в какой бы стране они ни происходили. Ученые должны оставаться учеными. В моей родной стране слишком часто смешивали науку и политику. Черт их побери, если я позволю это здесь.  
  
В дверь резко постучали.  
  
— Профессор, у вас все в порядке? — раздался высокий женский голос.  
  
— Все прекрасно, мисс Агата.  
  
— Вы должны знать — в музее обыск, ищут опасного преступника.  
  
— Это ужасно, — профессор подмигнул Шерлоку.  
  
— Вы должны открыть!  
  
Додо вздохнул и взглядом указал Шерлоку под стол.  
  
— Агата, исключительно для вас я открою, но вы немедленно уйдете.  
  
— Да, но, профессор, приказано…  
  
— Боюсь вас огорчить, моя милая, — приоткрывая дверь, сообщил профессор, — но как ученого меня в первую очередь волнует тот неопознанный минерал, доставленный сегодня из ювелирного дома Фаберже, и его реакция с плавиковой кислотой. Пока я не завершу всю необходимую мне последовательность действий и не зафиксирую результаты, меня никто не должен отвлекать.   
  
— Профессор…  
  
— Вы думаете, я буду подвергать этот, возможно, бесценный камень риску быть украденным неизвестными преступником?  
  
— Нет, конечно…  
  
— Рад это слышать. Я рассчитываю закончить через полчаса, тогда можете заходить. Заодно принесете свежего чаю.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась. За дверью послышались шаги нескольких пар ног, голоса, торопливые объяснения Агаты — Шерлоку удалось расслышать «он всегда такой» и «возможно, лучше через полчаса». Потом шаги удалились.  
  
Пытаясь не закашляться, Шерлок вылез из-под стола.  
  
— У вас там пыльно.  
  
— Зато безопасно. Еще чаю?  
  
— Думаю, они сообразят вернуться и караулить дверь.  
  
Профессор пожал плечами:  
  
— Вы же не думаете, что из этого помещения только один выход?..  
  
\-------  
  
Через полчаса профессор вывел Шерлока через запасной выход прямо к служебной парковке.  
  
— Куда едем? — поинтересовался Шерлок, отдавая солнечные очки и выпутываясь из рукавов белого халата (за последние сутки ему второй раз приходилось маскироваться лабораторным халатом — что там говорила Эта Женщина про маскировку?)  
  
— Куда вас подвезти?  
  
— Меня... — даже растерялся Шерлок, — Для начала — Гайд-парк-корнер, потом к Темзе…  
  
— Оставьте пока очки, — порекомендовал профессор, выруливая на оживленную Кромвель-роуд.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. 13:20**  
  
Шерлок покинул профессорскую машину возле пирса Кадоган с обещаниями не попадать в лапы МИ-5 и присылать на рецензию новые статьи. Он еще размышлял, изобразить ли любящего племянника, который опаздывает на Воксхолл встретить тетушку из Вестминстера, или растяпу-студента, опаздывающего на первое свидание, но тут услышал знакомые словечки… Через две минуты веселая компания кембриджских студентов, хохоча, постановила, что Мистер Выпускник едет с ними. Ему даже купили билет, когда Шерлок долго растерянно хлопал по карманам, пытаясь найти кошелек.  
  
Ускользнув от первокурсников на открытую палубу речного трамвайчика, Шерлок блаженно зажмурился, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Пожалуй, можно заняться систематизацией событий прошедших суток.  
  
…Исчезнуть с Бейкер-стрит было делом техники — расположение внешних камер Шерлок знал наизусть. На фоне освещенного окна была усажена кукла из секс-шопа, в парике и шерлоковом костюме. Куклу, правда, пришлось выпрашивать в качестве гонорара у клиента, друг которого владел магазинчиком таких игрушек. Можно было и купить, но не хотелось давать Майкрофту слишком очевидных зацепок. За минимально необходимую подвижность куклы отвечала миссис Хадсон, которая, как оказалось, весьма шустро передвигается на четвереньках и даже ползком. Бедро у нее, ну конечно. Могла бы и не придумывать оправдание для своих травок.  
  
К тому моменту как пробило полночь Шерлок уже четвертый час наслаждался приятным обществом: чай с молоком, крохотные сладкие печенья, ноутбук — и Эмили, студентка Имперского колледжа. Кампус этого колледжа удобно располагался в районе вокзала Паддингтон и по соседству со Спикерским уголком Гайд-парка.  
  
Эмили он увидел, когда перелезал через подоконник женского туалета лабораторного корпуса — она как раз собиралась выйти из помещения и обернулась на шорох. Веснушчатое личико, кофточка в мелкий цветочек, чуть оттененные розовой помадой губы... И пожелтевшая гематома на запястье.  
  
О.  
  
Шерлок округлил глаза и умоляюще залопотал, чтобы она его не выдавала, потому что он уже не представляет, где спрятаться от агрессивного бойфренда, отец которого служит в полиции и имеет доступ к любой камере наблюдения в районе Паддингтона...   
  
Девушка вспыхнула, как принцесса, которой выпал шанс защитить своего дракона от непрошеного рыцаря:  
  
— Идем!  
  
И вскоре Шерлок был обеспечен длинным лабораторным халатом, гелем для волос и безразмерными женскими туфлями.   
  
— Мы часто так бегаем между кампусом и корпусами, — хихикая, объясняла девушка, застегивая на Шерлоке халат и разглаживая несуществующие складки. — Боже, какой ты хорошенький! И почему все красивые парни… Извини, — она смутилась, схватила помаду, повертела в руках, с сомнением посмотрела на Шерлока и все-таки убрала. — Нам только выйти из корпуса, а там по боковой аллее, там нет никаких камер. Ты можешь заночевать у меня. Как друг.  
  
…Щебетание Эмили — про учебу, подработку в кафетерии, и особенно про ее собственного агрессивного бойфренда — чем-то напоминало уютное ворчание Джона: фоновое и ни к чему не обязывающее. Шерлок успел прочитать новый выпуск The Journal of Experimental Biology [1] и внести пару заметок в свой научный блог, предварительно сменив IP на какой-то из реестра APNIC [2].  
  
Ближе к полуночи Эмили задремала. Шерлок некоторое время рассматривал ее лицо, считывая нехитрую историю и дополняя данные, уже полученные из стиля речи и обстановки комнаты. Потом закрыл ноутбук. Прислушался — тихо. Спать не хотелось, но выспаться было разумным решением.  
  
К его удивлению, проснулся он поздно, когда Эмили уже ушла. На столе лежала записка с пожеланиями всего наилучшего и россыпью поцелуйчиков. Шерлок приписал внизу адрес школы самообороны, которую ему когда-то рекомендовал Лестрейд, убедился, что залитые гелем волосы лучше и не пытаться расчесать, и решил для начала прогуляться к вокзалу Паддингтон.  
  
На Паддингтоне Шерлок, проверяя память, прошелся по маршруту, где не должно было быть камер. Обнаружил одну, обновил каталог в Чертогах. Потом заскучал. Сфотографировал все три платформы, с которых поезда разных линий идут на Бейкер-стрит. Купил кофе с картонным привкусом. Пожаловался кассиру на стоимость билетов в Бристоль. Пристал к нескольким служащим с вопросом о платформе девять и три четверти.   
  
Через полчаса раздосадованный Шерлок покинул вокзал и направился к Гайд-парку. Поздоровался с констеблем. Потрепал по холке чью-то собаку. Спугнул со скамейки нахальную белку. Решил попробовать поваляться на траве — и, ожидаемо, не выдержал и трех минут. Дошел до озера Серпентайн, где долго и вдумчиво сравнивал скорость реакции лебедей и уток, выпросив багет у какой-то влюбленной парочки. Постепенно добрел до конца парка, спрашивая дорогу у каждого встречного констебля. С трудом сдержался, чтобы не попросить телефон у одного из них и не позвонить Майкрофту.  
  
А арестовали Шерлока только после полудня, на выходе из ресторана...   
  
…Шерлок открыл глаза. Трамвайчик заворачивал к пирсу у Воксхолла. И, похоже, там сегодня был съезд полицейских машин…  
  
Чертыхнувшись, Шерлок кинулся к борту. Народ потянулся к другому, на выход.   
  
Темза очень шумная река, поэтому аккуратный всплеск воды никто не услышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Journal of Experimental Biology — Журнал экспериментальной биологии  
> 2\. Реестр APNIC — список IP-адресов, присвоенных странам Азии и Океании


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. 14:48**  
  
В отель Шерлок ввалился промокший, продрогший и злой.  
  
Впрочем, ввалился в отель — громко сказано. Ввалиться пришлось в заднюю дверь ближайшего к реке отельчика, стуча зубами от быстро прогрессирующего переохлаждения. Чертовы копы, из-за которых он торчал в сердцевине моста почти час. Если бы не пальто, пришлось бы сдаться под угрозой гипотермии. Хотя вытаскивать кусок мокрой шерсти из рюкзачка, примостившись между металлическими перекладинами над водой, оказалось тем еще развлечением.  
  
Непромокаемый пакет во внутреннем кармане порвался вместе с рубашкой, когда Шерлок в борьбе с течением цеплялся за металлические трубы у бетонных опор моста Воксхолл. И фальшивый паспорт, с которым он планировал заселиться в отель — просто чтобы проверить, возможно ли без помощи Майкрофта сделать _настоящий_ фальшивый паспорт — теперь был мокрым и рваным.   
  
В служебном коридоре было блаженно тепло, а из кухонного помещения Шерлока обдало сонным жаром, и в глазах начало быстро темнеть. Он прислонился к стене, не понимая, прислоняется или падает, и в какую именно сторону.  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Э-эй?  
  
Шерлок разлепил глаза. Зрение возвращалось.  
  
— Ты чего тут?  
  
Девушка. Среднего роста, худощавая, но с довольно плотной мускулатурой (борьба? нет, скорее восточные единоборства) и короткой, почти мужской стрижкой. Прислуга на кухне. В отеле работает недавно. Неделю назад рассталась с бойфрендом, похоже, по его инициативе.   
  
— Я... А-а. Мне... Тут...  
  
— Ты грязный, — сообщила девушка, изучающе рассматривая Шерлока. — Из какой канавы ты вылез?  
  
— Из б-большой, — губы все еще не слушались.  
  
— О, да ты шутник. Хочешь есть?  
  
— Нненадоесть. Есть... душ?  
  
— Х-ха, и чистюля. Что, канава правда была большой? Пошли, — и девушка похлопала себя по карману узких черных брюк, через который просматривались контуры связки ключей.  
  
Все еще дрожа — но уже от просачивающегося в тело тепла — Шерлок последовал за ней.  
  
В душевой кабинке он пробыл недолго, все еще пошатываясь от перенесенных резких перепадов температур. На секунду заглянула девушка, бесцеремонно оглядела Шерлока, хмыкнула и повесила на крючок небольшое полотенце. Других полотенец в ванной не оказалось. Прекрасно, подумал Шерлок, прикидывая, как теперь избавляться от спасительницы и добывать сухую одежду. Или лучше в обратном порядке?  
  
Девушка сидела на незаправленой кровати, выжидающе глядя на дверь ванной. Продолжая растирать маленьким полотенцем волосы, Шерлок обогнул кровать, сдернул с нее верхнюю простыню и обернул вокруг торса.  
  
— Ты такой стеснительный?  
  
— Ты отвлекаешься.  
  
— А у тебя есть дела поважней?   
  
— Хотелось бы...  
  
— Что? Сбежать отсюда? Не чуди.  
  
Девушка упала спиной на кровать, глядя на Шерлока снизу вверх.  
  
— Пойдешь сейчас на улицу — снова замерзнешь.   
  
— Тогда я немного подожду.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе согреться.  
  
— Как банально.  
  
Девушка вздохнула, потянулась и внезапно гибким движением спрыгнула с кровати.  
  
—Как хочешь, красавчик. Не буду мешать. Отдыхай. Твоя рубашка, кстати, в клочья. И паспорт промок, мистер Ян Сигерсон. Ты не похож на норвежца.  
  
— Мамины гены.  
  
— О. Гены.  
  
Она все-таки обошла кровать и приблизилась к Шерлоку, удерживая его взгляд.   
  
— Я могу раздобыть тебе новую рубашку, если скажешь размер. Или мне определить самой?  
  
Она провела правой рукой по обнаженному бицепсу Шерлока, задержав ладонь у локтя. Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на сжавшую его локоть руку — и охнул, почувствовав укол в другой руке.  
  
« _Дважды!_ » — подумал он, оседая на пол возле кровати.  
  
\-------  
  
Придя в себя, Шерлок обнаружил, что прикован к деревянной балясине в изголовье кровати двумя парами наручников. Наручники свободно скользили по всей ширине кровати, но подняться, конечно, не позволяли.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты.  
  
Девушка сидела на краю кровати, все так же изучающе глядя на Шерлока.  
  
— Твое описание передали в отель утром. Думаю, в остальные отели тоже. Не знаю, что ты натворил, красавчик, но тебя все ищут.  
  
Шерлок молчал. В сексуальные заложники он еще не попадал — и не особо представлял, как могут развиваться события дальше, учитывая полнейшую незаинтересованность главной функциональной стороны.  
  
— Так и будешь молчать?..  
  
Девушка наклонилась к Шерлоку и повела рукой по его бедру — сильно, настойчиво. Дошла почти до паха, поскребла ногтями переход от лонного сочленения к верхней передней подвздошной ости и заскользила назад. Повторила с другой ногой, обхватывая чуть сильнее и проходясь пальцами по портняжной мышце. Потом накрыла рукой пах и начала деловито разминать член.  
  
Терпимо. Почти как массаж.   
  
— Эй, ну ты совсем фрик?   
  
Девушка с какой-то обидой смотрела на вялый член Шерлока.  
  
— Логически — фрик здесь ты, если считаешь, что можно возбудить мужчину, насильно приковав его к кровати.  
  
— Значит, так, — девушка поднялась. — Я сейчас пойду пописаю, а когда вернусь, ты будешь ждать и хотеть меня, понял?  
  
— Нет, — честно признался Шерлок.  
  
— У тебя два варианта, дружок. Или ты ведешь себя сейчас как мужик, или я сдаю тебя копам, и трахают тебя уже они.   
  
— И как эта мысль должна меня возбудить? — поинтересовался Шерлок.   
  
— А мне плевать. Хочешь — продолжаем. Не хочешь — зову полицию, — девушка фыркнула. — Думаешь, я просто так пустила тебя в душ?  
  
Она не шутила.  
  
— Так что постарайся сосредоточиться, мой сладкий.  
  
Она улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты.  
  
Не Рождество, определенно.  
  
Можно, конечно, притвориться заинтересованным, а потом обхватить ее ногами и скинуть с кровати, или ударить головой о стену, постаравшись нокаутировать. С другой стороны — сломать перекладину в изголовье не получится, а это значит застрять здесь на неопределенное время и быть найденным, скорее всего, персоналом отеля.  
  
Выбор и правда невелик.  
  
— Ну так что? — девушка вернулась и устроилась у ног Шерлока, понимая, что он ей не опасен. — На всякий случай — у меня черный пояс.  
  
— Синий как максимум.  
  
— Пока ты в наручниках, мне этого хватит, — девушка вытянулась вперед, укладываясь подбородком на левое бедро Шерлока. — Продолжаем?  
  
— Сначала снимешь с меня наручники.  
  
— Еще чего. Тем более так гораздо приятнее, не находишь? — и девушка почти игриво тряхнула черными волосами. — Моему бывшему очень нравилось.  
  
«Твой бывший от этого сбежал», — отстраненно подумал Шерлок. Последний раз он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, когда его точь-в-точь так же, шприцем, накачала снотворным Та Женщина... В голове зазвучал голос Ирен: «И что вы планируете делать, мистер Шерлок Холмс? Вам это нравится? Вы хотели бы сбежать? Мистер Холмс? Шерлок? Шерлок?»  
  
Шерлок неверяще повернул голову на голос. Из кресла возле кровати, улыбаясь, на него смотрела Ирен Адлер.  
  
— Ты? — выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — Ирен элегантно поднялась из кресла. Длинное черное платье обвивало ее фигуру от стойки-воротничка до щиколоток. — Вы в сложной ситуации. Фактически, вы сейчас дама в беде, — Ирен тонко улыбнулась. — Вам нужна помощь, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Как ты оказалась здесь? — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш. Я не спрашивала, как ты оказался в Карачи. Я просто приняла помощь. Как полагается даме в беде.  
  
Шерлок огляделся. Ну конечно. Вместо деревянной гостиничной кровати — массивная металлическая рама с коваными завитушками, к которым и пристегнуты наручники. Простыни стали прохладного скользкого шелка. Стены поменяли цвет с бежевого на золотистый и на них проступил тисненый узор из лилий.  
  
— Мы в Чертогах.  
  
— Это самый бесполезный факт из всех, мистер Холмс. Какая разница, где вы или я — сейчас я пришла помочь вам. Вы принимаете мою помощь?  
  
— Эй, не спи там! — Шерлок открыл глаза. Девушка у его ног энергично водила рукой по начавшему отвердевать члену. — У тебя уже неплохо получается, милый.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, вы принимаете мою помощь?  
  
— Э-эй!  
  
— Вы должны сказать мне, мистер Холмс. Я ничего не смогу сделать без вашего согласия.  
  
— Принимаю, — хрипло отозвался Шерлок.  
  
— Это прекрасно. — Ирен наклонилась над Шерлоком, проводя стеком по скуле. — Но вам придется сделать над собой огромное усилие, — Ирен снова улыбнулась, — и слушаться меня. Вы готовы к этому?  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Превосходно. Вы сегодня восхитительны, мистер Холмс. Вы не представляете, что чувствует женщина, когда ее слушается такой мужчина. Это так же поэтично, как снесенная одним ударом голова палестинского боевика, и так же сильно, как скрипичный сонет. — Ирен, дразня, заскользила стеком вниз по скуле, обвела подбородок, щекочущими движениями прошлась по губам, по шее, и скользнула вниз к соскам.  
  
Шерлок дернулся.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо, мон шер. Шер. Шерлок. Смотри на меня. Слушай только мой голос.  
  
— А ты не такой и пофигист, как притворялся, — девушка с улыбкой крутила между пальцами один сосок, потом наклонилась и взяла в рот другой, царапая зубами.  
  
— Мистер Холмс! Что я сказала вам? Вы должны слушать только меня. Не отвлекайтесь, — Ирен коротким замахом хлестнула Шерлока стеком по плечу. Потом приблизилась и подула на горячую кожу, почти касаясь губами. Шерлок шумно втянул воздух. Ирен, не отстраняясь и не касаясь, давая почувствовать только дыхание и близкое тепло губ, провела ими вдоль плеча к шее, напоследок захватив мочку уха и увлажняя ее дразнящими касаниями языка. Шерлок откинул голову, с силой вжимаясь макушкой в металлическое изголовье, и застыл.  
  
— Идеально, — прошептала Ирен, чуть приоткрыв рот и удерживая мочку между раскрытыми губами; ее выдох окутал ушную раковину. — Просто идеально.  
  
— Чел, а ты хотя бы целуешься? — лицо девушки оказалось напротив лица Шерлока. Карие глаза смотрели хулигански.  
  
— Вы все-таки непокорны, мистер Холмс, — сейчас в глаза Шерлока снова смотрела Ирен. — И тем слаще миг, когда вы смотрите на меня вот так, — не разрывая зрительный контакт, она обошла кровать к изножью и черной змеей скользнула между ног Шерлока вверх, пока затянутая в кружево грудь не прижалась к его обнаженной груди, вызывая мелкую дрожь. Руки Ирен скользнули еще выше, сжимаясь вокруг металлических браслетов на запястьях, а губы замерли напротив губ.  
  
— Вы прекрасны, мистер Холмс, — прошептали эти губы. — Вы должны знать, что вот такой, здесь, сейчас — вы удивительно прекрасны.   
  
И Ирен скользнула назад.   
  
— Вы так прекрасны, что я начинаю забывать, на чем мы остановились... Ах, да.  
  
Стек снова огладил уже возбужденные соски, на этот раз вызывая настоящие стоны, пощекотал низ живота, пару раз задев уже твердый член, погладил яички, заставив их поджаться, и принялся витиевато расписывать внутренние поверхности бедер, иногда гладя, иногда чуть царапая острым краем. Шерлок развел ноги шире и закусил губу, почти забываясь в этих противоречивых ласках.  
  
— О, да ты уже готов. Погоди, — девушка стояла над ним, расставив колени по обе стороны бедер Шерлока. — Не дергайся. Я сейчас, — и она принялась расстегивать молнию, потом опустилась на кровать, стянула брюки вместе с бельем и снова оседлала бедра Шерлока, на этот раз прижимая их своим весом; руки в который раз принялись деловито массировать член. — А ты горячий.  
  
— Шерлок, не отвлекайся, — стек легонько шлепнул по бедру. — Я здесь. Ты ведь меня хочешь?  
  
— Да, — прошептал Шерлок, и девушка с довольным "о-о" опустилась, впуская его в себя.  
  
Ритмичные движения девушки заменялись тягучими поглаживаниями, когда в дело вступал стек Ирен или ее пальчики с острым, опасным маникюром. О, эти пальчики — казалось, они были везде, очерчивая губы Шерлока, лаская волосы, оставляя царапины на плечах... Шерлок задыхался от ощущений, втягивая пальцы Ирен в рот и лаская языком подушечки, сжимая между зубами острые ноготки, прогибаясь, когда они добирались до сладкого средоточия... И когда Ирен с игривой улыбкой наклонилась и вобрала член Шерлока, плотно сжав губами основание и охватывая ладонью яички — Шерлок вскрикнул, несколько раз дернулся, выгнулся и упал на шелковые простыни без сил и мыслей.  
  
— О-о-о, ты меня укатал, сла-адкий, — пропела девушка, слезая с Шерлока. — А говорил «не хочу». Не отпускать бы тебя, но раз уж обещала...  
  
Она небрежно уронила ключ у ног Шерлока, застегнула молнию брюк, расправила воротничок белой блузки и уже у самой двери обернулась.  
  
— Твои мокрые вещи в шкафу, там же можешь выбрать новую рубашку. И имей в виду, что это комната управляющего, его смена закончится через десять минут.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. 19:30**  
  
Он думал, что все уже закончилось. Что скрылся. Что не найдут.  
  
А затем хорошо поставленный голос привычными с детства интонациями, пусть и чуть приглушенными звуком лопастей вертолета, приказал:  
  
— Стрелять на поражение.  
  
\-------  
  
Чертыхаясь, Шерлок кинулся в укрытие ряда домов, одновременно с разрезавшими воздух автоматными очередями. Бл*, у братца совсем крыша поехала?  
  
— Просим всех граждан оставаться в своих домах и не выходить на улицу. Идет поимка опасного преступника. Пожалуйста, не открывайте двери, никого не впускайте и не выпускайте. Мы проинформируем вас, когда опасность пройдет. Служба внутренней безопасности благодарит вас за сотрудничество.  
  
— Они не должны стрелять в людей. — Шерлок обернулся. Рядом с ним у стены дома на корточках сидел пакистанец, каких последнее время много в Лондоне и в этом районе. Очевидно, бедняга шел домой и попал под огонь. Как и Шерлок.  
  
Неужели брат стал настолько безнаказанным, а Шерлок это пропустил?..  
  
— Они не должны стрелять в людей, — повторил пакистанец, адресуясь не Шерлоку, а, скорее, пространству перед собой. — Я знаю, как стреляют в людей. У меня дома стреляют.   
  
Шерлок прищурился.  
  
— Вы участвовали в боевых действиях. Родились в Кашмире [1], сюда мигрировали с женой и двумя — нет, тремя — дочерьми. Вы были…  
  
Пакистанец замер, затем отстранился, с каким-то отчаянием глядя на Шерлока.  
  
— Вы… защищали семью. Сначала. — Медленно продолжил Шерлок.   
  
Пакистанец молчал. Шерлок помотал головой.  
  
— Неважно. Опасности для Британии вы не представляете. Хотя удивлен, что вы спокойно ходите по тем же улицам Лондона, что и индусы.  
  
— Это другие индусы.  
  
— Ложь. Для вас они все равно индусы.  
  
— Я не делаю плохого.  
  
— А вот теперь правда.  
  
— Семья — это самое правильное, чтобы защищать.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Оба откинулись к стене, слушая.  
  
— Странные выстрелы, — отметил пакистанец.  
  
— Да… Новое оружие.  
  
— Оно странное. Кто это?  
  
— М?  
  
— Кто... там?  
  
— Полагаю, контрразведка.  
  
Пакистанец какое-то время помолчал, потом медленно, словно нехотя, сообщил:  
  
— В этом доме есть подвал.  
  
Шерлок помотал головой:  
  
— Спасибо, я предпочитаю встречаться с врагами на крышах.  
  
Пакистанец ожидаемо не оценил шутки:  
  
— На крыше тебя подстрелят. А подвал большой, на несколько домов.  
  
— Ну конечно, ты оценил все потенциальные входы и выходы, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Даже здесь ты живешь в состоянии войны.  
  
— Я не воюю больше. Здесь не воюю.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Барабанная дробь огня стихла, но гул усилился — вертолет начал облетать здание. Пакистанец спрыгнул в траншею, в которую выходило прикрытое кустарником зарешеченное подвальное окно. Отодвинул решетку.  
  
— Потрясающе, — оценил Шерлок, спрыгивая следом.  
  
Они открыли оконную раму и сползли внутрь. Пакистанец задержался в оконном проеме.  
  
— Ты беги. Я закрою решетку. Здесь длинный коридор, беги направо. В конце окно без решетки, легко выйдешь. Там рядом дом, хозяева до позднего вечера всегда не дома.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я подожду здесь и пойду домой. Мне не нужно бежать.  
  
— Здесь будет обыск.  
  
— Я умею прятаться.  
  
— А они умеют искать.  
  
— Я гражданское лицо, — как-то особенно четко проговорил пакистанец; видимо, не впервые. — Я спрятался, потому что испугался выстрелов.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что это могут оценить как нелояльность к приютившей стране?  
  
— Я не противоречу стране. Я гражданское лицо, я испугался.   
  
Он помедлил.  
  
— И я защищаю гражданских лиц своей страны.  
  
Шерлок еще раз окинул взглядом серо-песочный, словно пыльный, костюм пакистанца, почти сливавшийся с кирпичной кладкой старого дома. Взглянул в спокойные уверенные глаза. Кивнул:  
  
— Спасибо, сааб субедар [2], — и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал к открытому дверному проему.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кашмир — район Пакистана, являющийся яблоком раздора между Пакистаном и Индией. Беженцы из Кашмира составляют весомую часть пакистанской диаспоры в Великобритании.  
> 2\. Сааб — согласованное военным уставом уважительное обращение к офицеру.  
> Субедар — историческое и сохранившееся до сих пор на территории Пакистана военное звание представителей младшего офицерского состава. Субедарами в Пакистане становятся после 18 лет достойной военной службы.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. 23:45**  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво разглядывал карту Лондона с флажками — точками обнаружения Шерлока. Последний флажок был воткнут полтора часа назад, и других новостей не поступало. И уже минут десять Майкрофт буквально танцевал возле карты, то щурясь, то подходя, то отступая, поводя головой слева направо и сверху вниз, словно сканируя; и вдруг — Антея была уверена, что услышала резкий вдох — шагнул вперед, схватил маркер и размашисто прочертил несколько линий, сбив пару флажков. После чего вытащил из угла карты большую кнопку и с силой вдавил ее в центр.  
  
— Я знаю, где он. Антея, бронежилет еще на вас?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и направился к выходу, а Антея все не могла отвести взгляд от карты. Первая маркерная линия шла зигзагом, петлей обвивая Гайд-парк с востока на запад и обратно, а потом ныряя к Темзе: вниз, между Белгравией и садами Букингемского дворца, и далее на запад, к пирсу Кадоган.   
  
Вторая и третья линии, параллельные друг другу, расчерчивали восточную часть центрального Лондона: одна пересекала Сейнт-Джеймский парк, галерею Тейт и вокзал Воксхолл, вторая шла от вокзала Кингс-Кросс через Ватерлоо к сомнительным районам Элефант-энд-Касл.  
  
А в центре четвертой линии — самой короткой, соединявшей предыдущие две — красовалась большая красная кнопка, отмечая дом номер 10 по Даунинг-Стрит.  
  
— Антея? — нетерпеливо позвали от двери.  
  
Антея еще раз оглядела гордое SH в самом центре карты Лондона.  
  
— Иду, сэр.  
  
\-------  
  
На выходе из машины к Майкрофту подскочил мужчина в военной форме.  
  
— Разрешите доложить, сэр. Все находившиеся в помещении служащие эвакуированы, ведется обыск.  
  
— Успешно?  
  
— Пока не очень, сэр. Но здесь работают семь человек из Скотланд-Ярда, еще четверо — из внутренней разведки, и шестеро из двенадцати дежурных военных полицейских. Очень опытные люди, сэр.  
  
— И, конечно, ни намека на..?  
  
— Сэр, у нас было всего 15 минут.  
  
— Продолжайте обыск.   
  
— Мы доложим вам сразу, как только…  
  
Майкрофт приподнял руку с зонтом в останавливающем жесте.  
  
— Прошу всю информацию передавать моей помощнице. Меня пока не беспокоить.  
  
Ощущая каждый шаг как непомерную тяжесть, Майкрофт медленно прошел в кабинет. Не включая света, прикрыл дверь. Подумав, щелкнул замком. Развернулся.  
  
И облокотился на зонтик, не спуская взгляда с блеснувшего в лунном свете дула военного Смитт-и-Вессон. Похоже, настоящего, хотя в таком освещении разобрать трудно.   
  
— В тебе неистребим дух романтики, Шерлок.  
  
— Это не я запер дверь и не притронулся к выключателю, — поприветствовал брата Шерлок, снимая фуражку — привыкшие к темноте глаза различили в ней форменную фуражку военной полиции. Майкрофт с грустью подумал, во что ему обойдется изъятие у брата этой униформы.  
  
— Я догадывался, что найду тебя здесь. И что без таких мер ты не покажешься.  
  
— Тебе же сказали, что все помещения обысканы? — левой рукой Шерлок принялся отдирать фальшивые усы.  
  
— Мне также сказали, что сюда нагнали кучу народа из разных подразделений. В такую толпу ничего не стоит проникнуть незнакомцу — все будут считать, что он от другого ведомства.  
  
— Именно. — Шерлок сделал пару боковых шагов и сел на стул, не убирая пистолета. — Итак. Ты признаешь?  
  
— Что именно, Шерлок?  
  
— Проигрыш.  
  
— Никакого проигрыша не было, — Майкрофт развел руками. — Тебе постоянно наступали на пятки, четырежды чуть не поймали.  
  
— «Чуть» не считается.  
  
— Шерлок, умоляю. Глядя на тебя, мне хочется поверить в случайность и удачу — хотя, думаю, во всем стоит винить твое природное обаяние. Будь у тебя шрам на пол-лица, все девушки проходили бы мимо.  
  
— Или жалели и помогали. Я умею вызывать сочувствие.  
  
— Я помню, — холодно проронил Майкрофт. — И все же. Не знай ты заранее особенности ресторана, ты не вышел бы оттуда безнаказанно.  
  
— Я устроил бы скандал, настоял на вызове полиции и ускользнул. Мне и так пришлось ускользать.  
  
— Если бы не счастливая случайность, что профессор Добрачев читал твои работы…  
  
— Он был бы рад поболтать со мной просто так. Профессор — неглупый человек, и увлеченный. Его можно было расположить простым интересом к его сфере.  
  
— Ты ускользнул, Шерлок, — повысил голос Майкрофт, — потому что это был ты. Другой на твоем месте был бы пойман через пять минут. Моя новая система безопасности безупречна.  
  
— Любой преступник такого калибра, на которого рассчитана твоя новая система, Майки, даст фору тебе и даже мне по обаянию и знанию людских слабостей. И, главное, дорогой брат — я не просто ускользал весь день. Сейчас я здесь.   
  
Шерлок поднял пистолет.  
  
— Шерлок, прошу тебя…  
  
— Отдавать команду «на поражение» было обязательно?  
  
— Не поверишь, мне очень хотелось посмотреть, как вы выкрутитесь. Не столько ты, сколько твой новый друг. Он, кстати, состоял в командовании пакистанской армии в боях с Индией.   
  
— Знаю. И ты его не тронешь. Если только… Черт. Его уже завербовали?  
  
— Он отказался.  
  
— Какая жалость. Он прекрасный специалист. По одному только звуку понял, что что-то не так.  
  
— Он гражданский.  
  
Братья обменялись понимающими улыбками, еле различимыми в полумраке.  
  
— Все равно ты не имел права.  
  
— Испугался?  
  
— Не за себя. Но, да, ощущения были интересные.  
  
Щелкнул предохранитель.  
  
— Шерлок, прекрати. Ты сам сказал в самом начале — это всего лишь игра.  
  
— Да, Майки. А это всего лишь проигрыш.   
  
И спокойно, не сводя глаз с брата, Шерлок нажал на курок.  
  
На безупречно синюю в лунном свете сорочку Майкрофта упала густая фиолетовая капля.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. 00:05 следующего дня.**  
  
— А стрелять краской было обязательно?  
  
Майкрофт, с взъерошенными мокрыми волосами и в обтягивающем шерстяном свитере, съежился в кресле, поставив локти на колени и скрыв лицо ладонями. Голос звучал глухо.  
  
Шерлок дернул плечом.  
  
— Для достоверности. Ты же проверил свою пародию на систему вертолетного огня. Звук, кстати, действительно фальшивый. Разве что разгонять демонстрации.  
  
— Но ты поверил, — Майкрофт поднял голову. — Шерлок, ты правда поверил, что я тебя расстреляю?  
  
— Ты — нет, твои люди… Мало ли идиотов и случайностей.  
  
— Я лично проверил все перед вылетом…  
  
— Именно поэтому придумали термин «несчастное стечение обстоятельств».  
  
— Ты сам настаивал… — повысил голос Майкрофт.  
  
— Майки, помолчи. Или я поинтересуюсь, как тебе выстрел краской в лоб. Кстати, как тебе удалось провернуть вертолетную атаку в Лондоне посреди дня?  
  
— Согласовали как съемки фильма. Обозначили несколько наиболее вероятных мест в качестве точек съемки.  
  
— Тем не менее, я ушел — даже когда вы знали, где меня ловить.  
  
— Тебе помогли.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Извини?  
  
— Мне помогали даже считая преступником. Из личных побуждений. И только ради этого стоило провести сегодняшний тест-драйв.  
  
— Чтобы понять, что тебе помогут?  
  
— Чтобы понять, что помогут. Не только мне. У простых людей личные интересы перевешивают общественные. Человеческий фактор, Майкрофт. Самое слабое звено в твоей… Оу.  
  
Шерлок, наконец, перестал мельтешить по кабинету и остановился напротив брата, замечая у того фингал на правой скуле.  
  
— Не увидел в темноте. Это Лестрейд? Стоп. Удар левой… Джон?  
  
— Доктор Уотсон, да, — Майкрофт подчеркнул слово «доктор». — Лестрейд с командой за сутки до операции был командирован в Эдинбург.  
  
— Всего лишь врезал? Узнав, что ты руководишь облавой на меня?  
  
— Нет, он врезал, когда узнал настоящий смысл этой забавы. Не вполне уверен, какие планы были у доктора Уотсона изначально, но в Диоген он явился с пистолетом. Его не стали обыскивать на входе.  
  
— О… Конечно. Его знают, а операция сначала не афишировалась, так что друг преступника был воспринят как безопасный объект. Опять просчет, Майки. Я разочарован. Нельзя подпускать к себе чужих друзей без охраны.   
  
— Твой друг просил передать одну вещь.  
  
— М?  
  
— Что у тебя идиотские представления о правилах игры в Энкаунтер. И что в следующий раз он будет играть на стороне организаторов.  
  
— Лжет, — отрезал Шерлок.  
  
— Увидишь. Сейчас он отдыхает под охраной — не волнуйся, его разместили в полном комфорте и с должной степенью уважения, и по моему приказу вернут на Бейкер-Стрит.  
  
— Так отдай этот приказ. И дай мне яблоко. Я помню, сюда поставляют неплохие фрукты.  
  
Заполучив яблоко, Шерлок какое-то время вертел его в руках, ощупывая и принюхиваясь. Наконец объявил фрукт идеальным и с хрустом вгрызся в зеленую боковину.  
  
— Ты проиграл, дорогой братец. Твоя обновленная улучшенная система безопасности на языке некоторых моих знакомых называется фуф-ло. Я продержался 24 часа в городе, который вел на меня охоту. На улицах, нашпигованных камерами, системами оповещения, служебными вертолетами и только ты знаешь чем еще.  
  
Шерлок высоко подкинул яблоко, повернулся вокруг своей оси, изящно поймал фрукт левой рукой и снова вгрызся в него.   
  
– М-м, сочно. Ну так вот. Сутки — без денег, знакомых, идентификаторов личности и даже телефона.  
  
— Конечно, отсутствие телефона далось тебе сложнее всего, — ехидно ввернул Майкрофт.  
  
— Разумеется. В отличие от тебя, я почти не помню времен, когда не было мобильных.  
  
Майкрофт возмущенно вздернул бровь.  
  
— При этом я питался в лучших ресторанах, жил в лучших отелях, дважды был возле резиденции Ее Величества, прогулялся по главным вокзалам и парочке музеев — представляешь, сколько там мирных граждан? Спускался в подземку, катался на корабликах…  
  
— Носился на мотоциклах с нарушением правил, — ввернул Майкрофт.  
  
— Наручники — не нарушение. В правилах дорожного движения о них вообще ни слова.   
  
— Рекомендуешь вписать?  
  
— Так что мои сутки в бегах очень насыщены в социальном и культурном плане.   
  
— О, профессор Добрачев все еще под впечатлением.  
  
— А самое главное, дорогой брат, я сейчас здесь. А ты, технически, убит. В самой сердцевине того, что привык считать оплотом современной цивилизации. Пиф-паф, — и Шерлок шутливо наставил на брата сложенные пистолетиком руки с зажатым между ними огрызком.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
— Очевидно, система нуждается в доработке — и большое спасибо, что показал нам существующие в ней бреши, теперь мы сможем их…  
  
— Очевидно, — скучающим тоном перебил Шерлок, — что система не нуждается в доработке. Ибо дорабатывать нужно тот компонент, что доработке не поддается. По крайней мере — быстрой.  
  
Майкрофт чуть склонил голову набок. Шерлок полюбовался огрызком яблока, поднес ладони к лицу, глубоко вдохнул, зажмурившись с выражением бесконечного удовольствия. Затем, решив, что достаточно покрасовался, открыл глаза.  
  
— Как я уже сказал — человеческий фактор. На каждом этапе, где ваша система давала сбой, причиной было вмешательство очередного гражданина Соединенного Королевства. Или не гражданина — это было еще интереснее.  
  
Майкрофт стиснул зубы.  
  
— Специально для граждан, Шерлок, работают средства социальной пропаганды — и не думай, что это мера только военного времени.  
  
— О, конечно. Работают — но, видимо, не срабатывают.  
  
— Мы можем усилить специальный контроль…  
  
Насмешливая улыбка заставила остановиться на полуслове.  
  
— Начитался антиутопий, братец? Мнишь себя Большим Братом? Бред, — Шерлок мотнул головой. — В любом информационном потоке, как бы автоматизирован он ни был, конечным оценивающим звеном является человек. А люди имеют свойство поступать как люди. Сорри, братец. Ты заранее проиграл этот бой.  
  
Минуту они молчали. Затем Шерлок легко забросил огрызок в мусорную корзинку в углу.  
  
— Конечно, что-то ты можешь исправить. Поставить дополнительные камеры с датчиками движения и тепла. Усилить агитацию гражданских лиц. Запустить программу обучения гражданскому контролю, лучше начиная со школьников. И, главное, Майкрофт…  
  
Майкрофт выжидательно посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Готовься снова проигрывать. Я помогу тебе повторить тестирование системы, думаю, через пару лет, раньше не имеет смысла. И я снова буду ставить на то, что тебе не удастся меня поймать — в самом центре города, на виду у всех. Пока в людях есть хоть капля недовольства, романтики, жажды справедливости, любопытства, похоти, — все это я смогу повернуть в свою пользу. И, главное, не только я. У людей свои, внутренние представления о законе и справедливости. Понять их можно только при близком контакте. А у твоей системы такой роскоши нет. Так что готовься проигрывать.  
  
— Мы планируем существенно улучшить систему безопасности, Шерлок. И провести работу по социальной настороженности граждан. Через пару лет тебе не удастся так просто ускользать из-под обзора и манипулировать людьми в своих целях.  
  
— Мне и не нужно, — хмыкнул Шерлок, направляясь к двери. — Если ты не заметил, помощь предлагалась абсолютно добровольно. Отдыхай, Майки. И не наедайся с расстройства — на ночь это вредно. Антея! Вы передали приказ вернуть доктора Уотсона на Бейкер-стрит?..  
  
И Шерлок вышел, победно хлопнув дверью. Майкрофт остался в пустой комнате.  
  
Скоро к нему заглянет Антея и предложит кофе, а он отошлет ее домой, сославшись на длинный день, но сразу же остановит и спросит, смогла бы она приютить незнакомого парня просто потому, что тот поведал ей жалостливую историю. Антея фыркнет что-то неопределенное про разные слабости у разных людей, сэр, и выйдет, а он поднимется из кресла, пригладит волосы, одернет короткий свитер, пообещав себе держать на Даунинг-стрит запасной костюм, и направится к выходу и своей машине, по пути обдумывая завтрашние дела.   
  
День окончен и заархивирован, пора начинать новый.  
  
Но пока — пока он просто сидит один, наслаждаясь необычайной тишиной после этого убийственного дня. И если бы сейчас в окно влез безумец и попросил укрыть его от полиции, взамен пообещав пару часов вот такой тишины и покоя — пожалуй, Майкрофт бы согласился.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Plat du jour (фр) — блюдо дня  
> 2\. Каперсы — маринованные нераспустившиеся цветочные бутоны растения каперсы колючие (Capparis spinosa). На вкус они кисло-солено-острые.  
> 3\. NaCl (хлорид натрия) — поваренная (пищевая) соль  
> 4\. Filou (фр.) — плут, пройдоха  
> 5\. Боро-маркет (Borough-market) — крупнейший и старейший продуктовый рынок Лондона по южному берегу Темзы, сразу за Лондонским Глазом. Туда рекомендуется идти или с тугим кошельком, или с уже плотно набитым желудком )  
> 6\. Чили кон карне (chili con carne) — мексиканское острое блюдо из фасоли и мелко рубленой говядины с большим количеством перца чили. Ныне — популярнейшее блюдо английский пабов.


End file.
